Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and similar hand-held mobile electronic devices sometimes offer additional functions such as the capability to play video games. The games for such mobile devices have tended to become more complex, with more realistic graphics, more complicated game play, and other improvements. Concurrently, the devices themselves have become more sophisticated, with more memory capacity, faster processors, graphics accelerators, and other upgrades. As a result, some games can be played only on expensive, highly sophisticated devices. Development of such games is complex and can require graphic artists and highly skilled programmers. It is not uncommon for video game development to cost well over one million dollars per game.